Seasons of Love
by Jacksonavery
Summary: Troy is ready to begin a new path.
1. Autumn Beginning

Disclaimer: This story is intended for entertainment purposes. No money or sexual favors have been exchanged. Copyright Infringement is in no way intended.

Albuquerque was peaceful. Summer air became cooler still deciding whether autumn would be permitted to begin. The neighborhood prepared for nighttime. Streetlights flickered on, humming to the remaining stragglers to point their skateboards home. Car alarms beeped relaying to the owners their readiness for the approaching watch. The light in the tree house dimmed as the stars traded places with the sun. Crickets provided a soothing song. The man and woman lay bundled together in a sleeping bag.

Troy was grateful. She was the best present ever received. He often thought to himself how lucky he was. Gabriella Montez had come to him in a blizzard on a ski trip he had been dragged to. One karaoke machine, her voice, and a little magic changed everything. When fate dropped the brown eyed beauty in his hometown he saw the message loud and clear; never let her go. The road to forever, however, had not been easily traveled; along the way where stumps named Sharpay, ego, and distance. College brought about a brief break up, but knowledge that she had begun seeing a lab partner had Troy at her doorstep working out their issues. There was no way they could be apart.

Now, six years later they were graduates of college. She'd received a degree in law at the top of her class at Stanford University. He had attended Berkley on a dual scholarship of drama and basketball; a combination unheard of by anyone. A torn ACL destroyed his dreams of playing professionally. It was Gabriella who reminded him that he could still coach and that there was always his drama degree. Knowing she believed in him was the final piece in the puzzle. In deciding where to go she readily agreed to return to his hometown. She considered it the only place she had ever been able to call home. He had made the decision.

"Hi," Gabriella said pulling Troy out of his trance. Her voice still made his heart race. Looking down at the woman in his arms, he couldn't help smiling. Her smile was absolutely contagious.

"I love you," he replied. Those Hershey brown eyes melted. She was always going on about his piercing blue stare, but Troy thought, her eyes could solve wars. Who would be able to resist such warmth? He was sure she was well aware of her powers. She'd sprinkled tears on those puddles of brown a time or two, and sent him into frenzy.

"What are you thinking about?" she prodded. Any other woman asking that question would make Troy cringe. When Gabi asked though, he knew she was genuinely wondering. He was happy to share.

"I'm thinking that I am so lucky, babe," he started. "I will never know what God I charmed into letting me have you. You are the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen.

You are the smartest person I have ever met, and though you could, you never make me feel like I am less than you. Not one day can I claim to have been mislead or unloved by you. You have given me all of you," he continued fighting back the tears forming. "There were times when I was so unkind to you; times I allowed my ego to take over. Still, you have never made a move to punish me."

The tears fell freely now.

"I want you to know that I will always protect you. Never again will you wake or sleep without me. Ask of me whatever you will, honey, and I swear to you nothing can stop me from getting it to you. My heart has always been yours to have. No other woman can ever take your place. And I'll never leave you searching for anyone other than me."

"Oh, Baby…,"Gabriella choked out. Troy stopped her. If she started he would never make it through, and this was something he could not hold back.

"I know this is normally done on one knee. I planned roses, dinner, and candles, but I just cannot wait another day. I need you, Gabi. I need you to breathe. Please, say you will be mine. Will you marry me?"He concluded pulling a box from the jeans he'd discarded earlier. He had been too nervous to place it anywhere out of his sight.

"Yes…Troy, Yes...yes, yes, a thousand times, yes," she replied sniffling.

Relief rolled off his shoulders. He'd finally asked. She'd said yes.

"I only need it once, Baby," chuckled Troy. His heart was jumping out his chest. Gabriella reached up wiping his tears with her thumbs. Troy grabbed her hands placing them above her head and smashed his lips to hers. "Together, baby, we'll always be together."

This time when he tasted her lips he moved slowly wanting to savor the feel. He ran his hands down her body until the tightened on her hips. His kisses rained over her throat, licking and nipping as he went. "I need you, Please," he begged. "I want to make love to you."

"I belong to you, Troy," she hissed as his hands found themselves under the shirt. She raised her arms for him to remove it. Her body hummed all over wherever his hands trailed. Wherever his hand traveled his mouth followed. When he finally placed himself inside of her Gabriella had lost all inhibition. Fingernails scraped his back. Hair leapt from his head. More tears fell from his eyes. It was perfect. Long after Gabriella found sleep, Troy's eyes stayed open watching for the last star to disappear not wanting to give up any of the night.

Parents reached outside for the newspapers on the lawn. Children ran down the sidewalk. The sun began to rise. Autumn entered Albuquerque. And the man and woman slept in the tree house.


	2. Winters' Frost

Signaling its departure, autumn laid softness on the ground by shedding its multicolored leaves upon the ground. Winter announced her presence by providing sharpness. She plastered frost across shop owners' windows, crisp wind into crooks of mittens, and, for the first time in a long time, Albuquerque was sheeted in snow. Children amazed to have gifts before Christmas, school off and snow, ran all over with makeshift sleds of card board and trash lids; those glistening red sleds in the movies weren't offered in summer towns like this one. Mothers stood dressed in bathrobes yelling through the doors promises of cocoa and cookies, for afterwards when the red faced children would need the warmth. Fathers sat with newspapers boasting, mostly to themselves about how genius they were to have predicted the oncoming blizzard, although, anywhere else this snow was of the regular variety, and even more about how they despised the task of snow shoveling. Inside the apartment, a television was on mute, the refrigerator was making a noisy hum, and an orange fire raged in the fireplace, but the frost remained.

The man and woman sat opposite on the beige couch. Their bed rested unmade and unused. Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton were unsure. It was three months after their engagement, but the celebration was dying down and neither knew why. These days, instead of "I love you" the day began with her shouting at him for some miniscule problem. He'd procrastinated on the trash which resulted in them missing the pickup the next morning. He often forgot to use coasters. And when he forgot, like all men, to release the commode seat when he was done she berated him for his "blatant" disrespect. Last night, a fiasco with his friends breaking the leg of a coffee table had pushed her over the edge. As soon as the door closed behind them, she'd stood in fury, her hair loose and untamed, taken the ring off her finger, and called off the engagement. They were both stunned. She was regretful. Her actions had gone too far; this could not be taken back easily. No words had been exchanged since; now they just sat staring blankly on the couch. Gabriella was aware of her increasing crassness. She couldn't figure out where or when her bubbly, cool demeanor had disappeared. The voice in her head scolded her into shame, but every time something else happened her voice broke through shouting another accusation. His friends were hers also, so, she was well aware of how they manhandled each other. "What is going on," she asked herself. Looking over at him her heart cried. His face was stained were his tears had dried. His jaw was set in firm defiance as if it were fielding off more hurt. The ring was clenched in his fist. He appeared to be a broken man. He didn't acknowledge he could see her.

"Troy," she started not sure how to proceed. How do you apologize for this? She still didn't know what caused the sudden mood swing.

"Hmm," he grunted, attempting to put more anger in his hoarse voice. The truth was that he was more confused than anything. The understanding brunette he'd fallen in love with had been kidnapped; in her place stood a woman constantly upset and angry with him. "Three months" he kept repeating to himself. Her buttons were pushed so easily. She'd been crying for no reason all month. He had noticed a little more weight, but he didn't dare tell her; besides he didn't care. She was still appealing to him. When he scooted to her side of the bed at night to show her, she rebuffed his advances. Now, she'd given his ring back. He was lost.

"Troy, please look at me," she pleaded. "I don't know what's happening. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I am so sorry. Baby, I didn't mean it, any of it. I'd never want to let you go. Please, believe me!"

"Gabriella, I've been trying to figure you out for the past three months. Yelling, screaming, and fighting. I thought I knew you, but I don't know this person. Why are you treating me like this? Why won't you marry me?" he finished voice crackling, opening his palm with the shine ring that'd left a red imprint in his palm. This time the tears broke through. He bowed his head on the arm of the sofa and shook. Gabriella bolted up and over and lifted his head.

"I've been in love with you since before I knew what Love was. I need you so much. You're everything any woman wants. I'm so ashamed at how I've been acting. Wildcat, please forgive me. We can't end like this." She didn't even attempt keeping the tears back. This was no time for modesty. She needed him to believe her and stay.

"Troy…I've just been so swamped at work and my mom is still sick and I haven't had..," she trailed off. A sickening feeling coated her face. "It was supposed…" Gabriella jumped up, hurrying towards the lavatory. Opening the medicine cabinet she pulled the tiny round container out, it was accurate. "But could I," she thought, "What if he thinks I'm trying to trap him? Troy had never been that kind of guy, but hadn't she been treated him poorly?"

Troy rushed after her, anger aside. He needed to know what was going on. The door was not locked. He opened it to see a small Gabriella cowering on the floor beside the bathtub. His heart gave a thump. He hated seeing her cry like this. He spotted the disk next to her hands on the tile.

"I've been taking them. I know I have. I counted just to be sure," she said looking up to him with those quivering brown eyes.

"Holy…," he began, his face brightening in wide contrast to hers. His back straightened, his arms pulled her into a standing hug, and she hung in his arms confused at his reaction. Reading her confusion, he chuckled.

"Troy, are you okay? Do you understand what this could mean?"

"Gabriella, don't you see? You still want to marry me. You still love me. It's just hormones," he said doing an odd kind of jig with his feet.

"We could be pregnant you realize?" she responded, her face turning blank to wait and see if his reaction changed.

"I know. Oh babe, I knew that crabby lady wasn't you. You should sit down," he continued as if he hadn't heard what she said. He reached down placing his arms under her legs, heaving and carrying her to the couch.

"Troy, you're scaring me."

"I understand everything now," he said placing the ring in his pocket back on her finger his smile growing ever bigger.

"We aren't even married," she said accusingly out loud. He couldn't stop laughing.

"Gabriella, we've been together forever. We'll be together forever. If we are, and I really think we are, I'm ready marriage or not."

"We need to find out, babe, like now. And Troy," she waited for his reply.

"Yes, honey?"

"Please, forgive me. I am so sorry for what I've been putting you through."

"Accepted," he said getting serious, "I'm going to loved you and our children all that I can."

"Baby," she said again "Do you think we're ready?"

"Who is ever ready for parenthood? We'll figure it out. I'll call the doctor for an appointment, okay?"

"Okay, but I can't wait…can you go to the store now," she said arching her head and batting her eyes.

"I'm already there. You just stay here on the couch. Don't lift anything. And don't drive."

Winter allowed the sun to come out for a while. The snow began melting. Children unthawed themselves with soup. Mothers hung jackets and stored goulashes. Dad's shook their heads and confirmed that they'd known the snow would melt. Troy Bolton kissed his fiancé and bundled himself, walking out the door and down the sidewalk, forgetting the truck and keys in his pocket.


	3. April Showers

It stormed throughout the night. Albuquerque awakened refreshed. Outside the homes, dew replaced the frost of previous mornings. The neighborhood sensed the arrival of spring as the air ceased its attack of crispness settling instead upon their cheeks with a light touch of warmth. Children fled from the captivity of hats and mittens reluctantly accepting the compromise of unzipped windbreakers. Motorized beast was mounted by fathers' intent on winning the silent wagers of lawn competition. Mothers, even more competitive than their counterparts, tended furiously to their blossoms encouraging in hushed tones. Lady bugs sashayed behind bees and butterflies as they spread their magic of pollination. Underneath a tree, beside a pond in the park a young couple enjoyed brunch.

Troy Bolton leaned against the tree on a picnic blanket holding his pregnant fiancée. A radio crooned a tune of love and everlasting. Two plates, once heavy with chicken and potato salad and watermelon, lay devoured. He silently applauded himself for the additional pastry treats from a secret rendezvous to her favorite bakery. He grinned widely as she frowned into the basket of treats failing miserably at resisting one more taste. Leaning for another peak into the wicker box she selected another square of lemony deliciousness; a sigh of pleasure escaping her as the tart disappeared into her mouth. He squeezed his arms around her tightly as she allowed the drowsiness to take over; eyes flickering in protest until succumbing to the closing lids. Troy chuckled softly knowing he wouldn't disturb her. Almost five months pregnant, she'd already lost the ability to maintain the pace of her everyday life. She slept in longer, ate more, cried on a whim, and ate some more; he was enjoying every minute of it. No matter how sensitive she'd become during the pregnancy, after their blowout, Gabriella had made every effort to treat him as she always had, lovingly. In the mornings, she laid out his clothes and made lunch for his long days even after he'd informed her of the ragging he received from his fellow male coworkers. She'd dismissed his worry as peer jealously. She was right, of course. He relished their compliments of having such a gorgeous fiancée. Troy loved the opportunities he got to take her out and about town. She had to be the most beautiful pregnant woman on the planet. Her tight jeans and tanks had all been replaced with flowing dresses that pronounced, rather than hide, the life growing in her womb. He'd be a lying man if he didn't admit his worry of losing his attraction to her in the beginning. He'd never given much thought to the ambience of an expectant woman. In fact, he'd fully expected to be shot down for all attempts at intimacy. Gabriella changed his thinking. Sometimes, he played hard to get when she initiated contact. Surprised and pleased to still be able to share their connection to each other in this way. Most mornings he lay behind her, fingers beneath her gown, his hands resting on her stomach coaxing her to push back into him; barely concealing his intention of the wakeup call. This morning had been such a morning and Troy could not have been happier that they'd asked the doctor about it.

_A sugar sweet pink color splattered the walls clashing awkwardly with the too blue carpet in the room. The doctor's office was packed. Women were everywhere. Women and children were everywhere. The attendant in the sliding Plexiglas booth handed Gabriella and Troy a clipboard overflowing with admission papers that probed everything from family history to the frequency of restroom trips. A child sat beside Troy as he helped Gabriella into the chair in the waiting area. The long hair made it hard to determine if it was a boy or girl, and when the mother called for 'Jordan', he was still confused. He added distinction to his ever growing list of things to wish for of his child. Pamphlets of diseases and complications started a rigorous churning in his stomach. Some of the diseases had names he couldn't begin to pronounce. What was most noticeable in the office was the lack of male support. Glancing around the room Troy counted two other men, one engrossed in a conversation with his portable video game, and the other glaring at the woman sitting across from him. Another child shot from beneath a chair covered in a discernable sticky substance as a scrub clad woman called to Gabriella and Troy to come back into the examination room. _

_The room smelled of sterilizing solution, it was decorated with poster advertising more complications for expectant moms. Troy felt anxious. It was the first time he would see the baby up front, not after she'd received pictures from the ultrasound. This time he'd be in the room and hear the heart beat. As he pondered this thought, a woman entered smile blazing at Gabriella._

"_Good Afternoon, "she said. Her voice reminded him of a baby's lullaby. "You are lucky, Gabs, he is H-and-some." Troy blushed. He relayed a Thank you to her, sitting in the chair beside Gabriella as the doctor washed her hands to begin. _

"_Troy, relax honey. It's simple. Just a little gel and we'll get to see your boy," Gabriella sighed leaning back and flinching as the cool liquid touched her stomach. A screen next to the bed came alive in black and white. Troy squeezed her hand tightly nearly jumping out of his seat in anticipation. Gabriella smiled brightly at her future husband. _

"_I am…relaxed. Can we see his toes? Will he hear us? Is her stomach big enough?" Troy asked in completely serious manner._

"_Mr. Bolton, I promise everything is in order. Your baby can identify both of you at this point by voice. We can see his toes. And Gabriella's body will make the room as he grows. Now take a look at the screen. Congratulations, he's all yours," the doctor replied to a stunned man. Beautiful, even in black and white, the tiny boy seemed to be aware of his father's gaze. He moved, wiggling as if confirming it. His heart beat sped up and resounded through the small room. Gabriella stole a look at Troy and couldn't contain the tears welling up in her eyes. _

"_He looks like me, right?" Troy asked rhetorically. "I mean look at his head babe…yea. He's going to play ball. I just know it…right?"_

"_Yes, Troy, he looks just like you, "Gabriella agreed. "I can't wait to hold him." The tears rolled freely. She was so overwhelmingly happy Troy, the engagement, and now a baby boy to come. She couldn't imagine how she'd gotten so lucky. _

"_Oh...babe, don't cry. He can be in the musicals too," Troy said wrapped up in his future plans, as Gabriella laughed until they left the office, then some more as she relayed their visit to their parents._

Shaking pulled Troy out of his reverie. Looking down into the face of Gabriella, Troy leaned over, surprising her, and kissed her lips. She kissed him sweetly as the clouds began trembling, drops of rain escaping as a warning of the ensuing storm.

"Thank you, for this picnic and for that kiss," Gabriella smiled as she wobbled to her feet holding out her hands to him, "but, the rain is coming babe and if I get sick I'll have to kill you. Laughing Troy gathered their belongings trailing her through the grass. They made it to the car as soon as the downpour relinquished itself. Splashing over ducks in the pond, creating puddles for the children to track indoors, and showering over the freshly mowed lawns the storm poured life into Albuquerque. Troy and Gabriella welcomed its blessing.


	4. Spring Blooming

A/N- Another grueling end to the year, but my dreams of success have not been deterred. I have found it very hard to be productive with my Troyella stories, but I refuse to give up. I love Zanessa always and I Love the fanfic community. Review if you don't mind or leave a message for me. I'd love to see who is still around.-JacksonAvery

When the rain retreated and the flowers begged for sunlight, the town of Albuquerque was rewarded with a preview of the summer to come. Dry. The air held no trace of moisture from the earlier weeks of nourishment on this day. Instead, the children were hoodwinked into relieving themselves of galoshes and raincoats in favor of swim trucks and sticky fingers from devoured ice cream cones. Young men set off toward the waves on long boards glancing over their shoulders at the scantily clothed ladies lounging, gossiping, and tanning. Older men opened their grease stained garages intent on polishing up the cars hidden for repairs, but settling for a beer or two while the radio called out the scores for the baseball season superstars. The older women mingled on the patios sharing pink drinks and cookies whilst discussing the politics of men and heels; an infinitely complicated issue. Outside Ms. Montez and Mrs. Bolton chatted about the upcoming events giving the worn Gabriella time to rest. Through the glass patio doors, past the cooling kitchen, and on the plumped pillowed sofa lay a very pregnant Gabriella Montez. Taylor had sat by her side most of the day, but had to leave for errands.

A melted glass of ice sat on the table saturating the coaster that was placed beside the empty carton that had been delivered full of chocolate chip and peanut butter cookies the crumbs of which were now scattered about the pink robe she wore; they were too many and too far to be reached over the large bump. She was severely pregnant and had no energy to move. It was hot and she was irritated.

A mass of various wedding magazines lay strewn about, but she was thoroughly fed up with the technicalities of a wedding. In all the time she and Taylor had spent planning their weddings, not a person had warned her of the strain it would cause. Even the smallest details were proving to be costly and annoying. For instance, when Gabriella had made an appointment to see the town florist she was informed, upon arrival, that she was missing a list of vital elements in her pursuit of blooms. One on the list was season. Apparently, not every rose bloomed at the beginning of spring after the rains had come and inspired growth. Instead, the one peach swirled rose Gabriella had to have in her bouquet and around the church was a "summer growth rose." Next the baker allowed her, for two hours, to search for the perfect cake, then let her know that only one particular baker was experienced with the kind of icing work on that particular cake. Then, when she arrived at the bridal shop it was as if no bride had ever been pregnant. There were all kinds of dresses for every occasion. There was even a large variety of colored dresses. Not one dress was built to hold the body of a woman who could quite possibly give birth on her wedding day. She didn't even attempt to try on the shoes. Upset and nearly in tears, she returned home to wallow in ice cream and potato chips, and flip through useless magazines. Gabriella's mother and Troy's mother had joined her at the house after her disappointing excursion. They tried to soothe her, but she was fuming and pregnant, a phase both women had gone through, obviously, and they'd retreated to the safety of outdoors. Taylor tried next with sugary goodness that seemed to wash a little of the angst away. Why was it so frustrating to put on a wedding?

Neither Troy nor Gabriella had been raised with a strict regiment of religion. While Gabriella and her mother partook in Catholic practices, Troy and his parents were more agnostic. They believed in a higher being, in being good people, and a little bit of Karma, but no certain law was implemented in their home. Both of them wanted to try to raise their child under a blessed household, and so, they made the decision to have a wedding before the birth of their little boy. If there was a consequence of being born out of wedlock they would take on the punishment and not the child. Of course, they would not push him into religious practice;he would be raised just as their parents taught them. Be good. Do good. Love everybody. The wedding to them would, mostly, be a significant joining of their lives. And Troy had really stressed to her that he wanted her to have that moment. That he wanted to close his eyes at night a recall how beautiful she was, how their mothers,and his dad, cried, and how special it had been to say out loud for everyone who would celebrate with them how much they loved each other. As Gabriella thought about it, she realized that this was the reason she should let her frustrations go. It wasn't about the flowers. It wasn't about the perfect cake. It wasn't about fitting dresses or shoes. Just love. That was the most important part. Love. All the time they spent together. All the things they had gone through together. Love was what kept them together. Love was what they were going to give their child. Love was what weddings were all about. The stress lifted into non existence. Gabriella swept the magazines beside her onto the floor, and stood up. She grabbed a jacket and decided to take a walk by herself;though she was never alone. Perhaps, she would catch Troy on the way from work. Maybe, she'd just have some time with her son and tell him how much she loved him and could not wait for him to meet him. The air was cooling as she stepped into the backyard. With a nod to the parents she set off around the house and into the sunset.


End file.
